Oh, Brother!
by WindChris
Summary: What if Raditz killed Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan, and took over the Earth? What would his adventures afterwards be? That's what this story is for. This story follows the journey of Goku's merciless brother, Raditz, and his adventures after he successfully sold Earth.
1. Opening

_**FIRSTLY, I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. Credit goes to the original creators and endorsers, and I make no money off of this. It's just for fun and your satisfaction!**_

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! This the Wind Writer, AKA Chris, bringing you yet another awesome story! For anyone who has not watched Dragon Ball Z, I highly recommend you do so, so you can understand this much better.**

 **Now, this story is entirely based off of a "what-if" scenario, where Raditz kills Goku and Piccolo, conquers the Earth, and sells it to Frieza. After he does so, he goes to other planets, conquering left and right, growing stronger by the minute, until one day, he is betrayed. The first chapters are a re-telling of the events from the beginning of DBZ, with Raditz arriving, and his fight with Goku and Piccolo. It gets original afterwards!**

 **This is my first new fanfiction published to , as my other three were lost to time, on an old account. If you have any comments, concerns, any feedback of any kind, I highly urge you to reach out to me and let me know! I'm always trying to improve as a writer, and being critiqued is a healthy way to do so.**

 **Now, enough of my ramblings. Onto the first chapter! Enjoy the story, and _stay awesome!_**


	2. 01: Raditz, the Alien

Episode 1: Arrival

 _VROOM!_

The engine of the local farmer's car could be heard throughout the plains of his property, as he drove over to check on some of his crops. Stepping out of his car, shotgun in hand, he went over to his field with a smile on his chubby face, when suddenly...

 _CRASH!_

Dust disperses throughout the area, produced from the crater caused by the crashing of a weird, alien-like space pod. Nervously, the local, pompous farmer trudges over to investigate the odd spacecraft, his beloved shotgun held shakily in both fat hands.

Suddenly, a clicking noise can be heard, followed by the slow hatching of the pod, smoke exiting the now-open hatch, adding to the drama of the situation. From the pod steps a tall, un-recognizable figure masked by the smoke from their ship.

Entire body quaking, Farmer shouts nervously, "H-H-Hey, you! Y-Ya better not try anythin' funny, else I'll...I'll..."

His fake-toughness was cut short, as moments later, the smoke had cleared, revealing a tall, muscular being, similar in anatomy to that of a human, with long, charcoal-hued hair and odd-looking armor, with a brown belt-like object strapped around the waist. A cool-looking futuristic device strapped to the side of his face over his eye. The being jumped up to the top of the crater, front leg placed on the soil that that the farmer tended to.

The being jumped up to the top of the crater, front leg placed on the soil that that the farmer tended to An alien?!

Silent still, the alien scanned the area, charcoal pupils running along the grass, to the farmer's crops, to the brilliant mountains displayed in the distance. After a long silence, the alien spoke.

"What in hell? Kakarot was supposed to kill this planet! It looks like it's untouched! Hmph...after I find him, we'll do it together. Better late than never, I suppose..."

Farmer, completely baffled with what had just been said, cocked his shotgun, pointing it at the tall foreigner.

"G-G-Get off my property..."

After he spoke, he shakily lifted a finger to the trigger of his shotgun. Smiling, the alien reached a banded hand up to press a button on his device. It seemed to be calculating something, as numbers quickly flashed by on the green screen-like part of the device.

"Hah! Your power level is puny. It's only 5...how sad."

Still shaking, Farmer said, "D-Don't come no closer...I-I'll use this thing...!"

Daringly, the alien took one more step forward, prompting the farmer to pull the trigger on his gun, with a BANG! The force from the shot recoiled him backwards, leaving his fat rump on the ground, which he hastily stood back up. To his utter dismay and surprise, the alien was unarmed. He had an arm held up, something clenched in his fist. Still evilly smiling, Mr. Alien reveals that the object he had was, in fact, the very bullet intended to kill him. He'd caught it. Utterly flabbergasted, the shotgun fell from the man's chubby hands, hitting the soil as its owner stepped backwards, frightened for his life.

"Here, catch this," said the alien, as he flicked the bullet so hard that it hit the farmer square in the head, knocking him out, and going back to hit the engine of his car, rendering it useless and broken. "What a fragile breed of people," the alien noted, his fun interrupted by a sudden reading on his device. Numbers whizzed by on the screen, before ultimately stopping on a number much higher than Farmer's measly 5.

"A high power level! That has to be Kakarot!"

Without hesitation, the alien burst into the sky, flying towards the direction of the high power level, black locks flowing in the wind behind him as he flew. But who he thought to be Kakarot turned out to be...

Episode 2: Piccolo

Flying at speeds un-paralleled, the alien finally found the source of the large power level his device had picked up, in a windy range of mountains. But it wasn't this "Kakarot" person he was looking for, no. It was the son of the devious King Piccolo:

Piccolo Jr. He was garbed in a purple gi, with an article of weighted clothing over top of it, that being his cape piece. A white turban adorned his green head. A look of disappointment suppressed by the same evil smile, the alien landed slowly in front of the flabbergasted Piccolo, who was likely frightened by Mr. Alien's power.

"Excuse me for dropping in, but I'm trying to find a man named Kakarot, and thought that you were him," voiced the alien, whose hair was whipping around in a violent wind that had picked up.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong, now turn around and get outta here, before I get angry," exclaimed Piccolo, trying to act tough towards a being he knew he couldn't beat.

After a bit more banter, Piccolo Jr. decided to get gutsy, and attack the alien, who commented poorly on his strength, and instigated a battle. A view veins popping, Piccolo allowed a surge of ki to run up through his dominant arm, quickly placing his other hand below his wrist and launching a powerful ki blast capable of destroying the moon at the alien.

A cocky grin made its way across Piccolo's visage, as he assumed that victory was his. Smoke shrouded the proposedly-dead alien. However, upon the smoke's clearing, Piccolo was shocked. The stranger was still alive, without a scratch on him.

"How...what are you...?!"

Still smiling, the stranger lifted up his dominant arm, saying, "Congratulations, you actually managed to singe some of my leg hair. Now, allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorites, called the 'Double Sunday'..." The palm of his lifted hand now open, a lavender-hued ball of ki appeared over his palm, purple lightning crackling, holding a massive amount of power within it. As he was about to toss it at the gutsy Piccolo, another, higher power level reading appeared on his scouter.

"Well, green man, it's your lucky day," he said slyly, shooting upwards into the air to get a better reading. "There it is, just on the edge of my scouter's range...and it's big, possibly the biggest power level on this planet. It's Kakarot, this time I'm sure."

And with that, he skyrocketed to the location of this power level, believing it fully to be the one he was searching for, Kakarot, leaving Piccolo alone once again.

Episode 3: Kakarot?

Flying over a vast, brilliant expanse of sea, the alien located the source of the high power level on a small island sporting a house labeled "Kame House", and six life forms. An old man, an infant in odd clothing, a woman who appeared to be a scientist, a short man adorned in an orange gi, a sea turtle, and...Kakarot, in the middle of them!

Again landing slowly, the alien's boots hit the sand softly, his hair now still, charcoal pupils scanning the beings here Again landing slowly, the alien's boots hit the sand softly, his hair now still, charcoal pupils scanning the beings here. The one in the middle locked eyes with him. Mr. Alien's "scouter" began to scan him, stopping on the high power level he sensed earlier. A grin spread across his visage as he looks at the power level.

"So...we finally meet.

 _ **You're all grown up, Kakarot**_."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. 02: Brother

Episode 1: Kakarot and Raditz

An uncomfortable silence followed the statement made by the alien, as a well-timed wind picked up, adding to the tension of this situation.

"I could tell it was you at a glance, Kakarot," said the alien, grin stretching even wider, as his charcoal hues scanned his little brother's figure, marveling at how much he resembled their father. "Kaka-what?" Goku had no clue what this stranger was talking about, and retained his cautious fighting stance, ready for battle.

"My, how you look like our father," noted the alien, straightening himself and placing both hands nonchalantly at his sides. After a bit, the bald man question Goku, "Wait, hold on a sec, you know this guy?" Before Goku could reply, Raditz grunted. "Kakarot, what the hell have you been doing here all these years? You were supposed to exterminate every native life form on this planet! It was your mission, and you've failed. So, why?"

A look of utter dismay and confusion now taking its place on Goku's features, he looked back to the old man, who let out a confused grunt. "Now, look, you," spoke the short man. "I dunno who you are, but I think we've heard just about enough. Time to leave...shoo. Go. Oooor, since you don't seem to be good at taking a hint, maybe I need to point you in the right direc-"

"Krillin, get back!" Suddenly, the alien's tail emitted an orange hue, as it whipped around and smacked the short, bald man into the house, his body ripping through the wind and creating a gaping hole in the side of Kame House. "Krillin," shouted Goku, who looked back at the man angrily, before being utterly flabbergasted by the fact that this stranger had a tail. Just like he had as a child.

"I-I don't believe it...he's got a tail, too," exclaimed Goku in disbelief, holding on to the little boy who was probably his son.

"That's good. I wondered how long it'd take you to recognize me," voiced the alien.

"What're you...I...I've never seen you before," said Goku, the child becoming more and more nervous, then being quickly snatched up by the scientist woman.

"Kakarot, you mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?!"

"I don't know who this Kakarot person it is you're looking for, but I'm not him. My name's Goku," Goku said angrily to the alien, whose face now displayed an expression of angry disbelief.

"What happened to you? Kakarot, tell me, did you suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?"

With his question unanswered after a bit, the alien stepped forward angrily. "Did you hear me?!"

"Yeah," began Goku, putting a hand to his charcoal head of hair. "I don't remember it very well, but you're right, I did hit my head when I was a child. I still have a scar where it happened."

As Goku spoke, the stranger seemed to grow more and more frustrated.

"You stupid fool, you forgot."

"Forgot what?!"

The old man, fessing up, told Kakarot/Goku of what had happened to him as a child, how Grandpa Gohan had nurtured him, and more. Things seemed to start becoming clearer.

"OK, you've got my attention...now, tell us who you are," questioned Goku.'

"Well, I wasn't expecting to give a history listen when I came here today...but alright. I'll tell you everything. After all, you'll be working for me from now on, and I like to keep my subordinates informed."

The bald man emerged from the house, warning Goku that the alien wasn't exactly normal, to which Goku replied that he knew.

"Mhm. Believe me, I know," started Goku. "I could sense that from the minute he landed. Even now, standing here talking to him like this, something about him turns my stomach."

"Such harsh words," said the alien. "Careful. You're more like me than you realize.

You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a space fighter, a Saiyan warrior. Just like me."

He stopped speaking for a moment to let everyone shout in shock.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz.

Your big brother."

Goku looked incredibly shaken, sweat dripping down his face, before the bald man, Krillin, questioned, "Yeah, what the heck is he doin' on Earth if he's from another planet?"

Raditz chuckled, saying, "That's simple. We sent him here. Kakarot was given specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, a mission which he has failed miserably."

"That's enough," shouted Goku. "Even if it is true, and I'm some kinda alien from another planet, and even if you are my old brother...it doesn't matter. Anyone who'd do the things you say is no brother of mine. I am Son Goku, and this is my home. And you're not welcome here!"

After the others shouted at Raditz as well, he merely chuckled, walking forward to look at the wall of Kame House.

"I'm afraid it will take more than shouting to convince me to leave. Powerful though we are, we Saiyans have ever been strong in numbers. What's more...our proud race was almost wiped out entirely after a meteor struck our home planet.

There were no survivors. Everyone was vaporized. That includes our mother and father, Kakarot. Counting you, there are only four left in the universe, who are of Saiyan decent. I was away on an assignment with another of our warriors when the meteor hit. We lived.

A third Saiyan also lived, he was sent to conquer a distant planet, just like you. Recently, we found a world that could fetch us a nice price..."

A lot more exposition later, Raditz questioned, "Say, there's something I've been curious about, is that your son behind the blue-haired woman?"

"No, it isn't," lied Goku.

"You can't fool me like that. That boy has Saiyan blood. It's no use trying to hide it, as I can see his tail. I was hoping to reason with you, but you obviously don't know what's best for your son, so I'm going to take him with me."

With that, he began walking towards the blue woman and Kakarot's son, with Kakarot growing even more angry, before, just as Raditz reached Kakarot, Raditz vanished into midair, reappearing to strike his brother powerfully with a knee to the chest, prompting Kakarot/Goku to crumple to the floor. As his son ran towards him, Raditz snatched him up by the back of his odd garments.

"So, like I said, I'll be taking your son, and if you want to see him alive again, you'll do what your big brother tells you."

After a bit more ordering around Raditz, he shot into the sky, Gohan (Goku's son), in tow, headed for another nearby island to wait for his brother.

"G-Gohan..," said a straining Goku, who was still in pain from the mighty knee to the gut.

His son had been taken.

Episode 2: An Unlikely Alliance

 **Hours later, on another island.**

 _Fwoosh..._

Each blade of grass from the open plain danced in the volatile wind that had picked up upon Raditz's arrival, as the wails of the infant Gohan echoed throughout the area, annoying Raditz to to no end. "Won't you be quiet?! I'd like to kill you right now, but that would go against mine and Kakarot's deal! So shut up!"

As Gohan continued to cry, Raditz picked him up again by the back of his clothing and spat, "That's enough! If-ah. Here he comes! ...Wait, there's another one of them?" His scouter began beeping and calculating numbers once again, reading two high power levels. One was surely Kakarot, but what could the other be? Descending from the sky was, of course, Goku/Kakarot, but the other being...was Piccolo? It didn't matter. Raditz had changed his mind about allowing his brother to work for him.

"Ah, I see you've finally made it, Kakarot..."

Serious expression adorning both of the challenger's faces, Goku looked his brother straight in the eyes.

"Gimme back my son," was all that he exclaimed, assuming a fighting stance alongside Piccolo, who remained silent.

"Y'know what, Kakarot, I've changed my mind," began Raditz, his charcoal locks rising with a new surge of power. "I think I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore. A fool like you would only hold us back.

You're a disgrace to all Saiyans, now prepare to die!"

And thus, a long battle began, pitting Raditz against his brother and the green man. Of course, as the battle went on, it was evident that Raditz could take both of them on no problem, as, quickly, the heroes were put on the losing side. Amidst the fighting, Gohan, now trapped in Raditz's Saiyan pod, grew angrier and angrier, his power level rising exponentially before finally, he snapped.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE," he shouted, a clear aura enveloping his entire being, as he launched himself, head-first, at Raditz, landing a crushing blow to his side. This crushing blow nearly took Raditz out of the battle, but, with tenacity and willpower, the alien was able to shrug off the blow. "Gh...damn little brat! Who knew you held such power? I'll kill you for that! ...But first, I have some other cretan to deal with."

And with that, he threw Gohan violently to the ground near his pod, knocking him out cold. He then turned back to Kakarot and Piccolo, intent on ending them both on this day. What would become of Raditz, and his brother? Find out, next time!

 **END OF CHAPTER 2!**


	4. 03: Raditz, the Conqueror

NOTE: So, from this point onward, the story gets a bit more original. Before, I was following the scenes from the anime, but now, things are going to go a bit differently. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless!

Episode 1: The Fallen

"I hoped it didn't have to come to this, Kakarot! ...Oh, wait, I did. Now, it all ends he-"

Raditz's monologue was halted by a massive spike in power. Was it the kid again? It couldn't be, he was out cold. Then that means...Piccolo! Raditz whipped around to find Piccolo, figure hunched over, with a massive amount of ki charging betwixt his two fingers that were held up to his face, lightning sparking and scorching the very earth itself.

"GOKU, NOW," bellowed Piccolo, prompting the other hero to catch Raditz in a lock "GOKU, NOW," bellowed Piccolo, prompting the other hero to catch Raditz in a lock. Struggling, the alien warrior attempted to strike his brother's head with a mighty elbow, but Goku just would not let up. "I-I'm gonna take you down with me," he shouted into his brother's ear, tightening his hold. However, Raditz soon calmed himself, halting his struggling and merely standing there. No words left his mouth, as the Piccolo's beam neared its completion. Then, at long last, Piccolo bellowed, "See you both in Hell! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The powerful beam left his fingers in a spiraling, orange manifestation, ripping through the wind and punching a hole through its targets...well, one of them.

Raditz was gone.

The beam ripped a hole straight through Son Goku's body, killing him almost instantaneously, prompting his nearly-lifeless body to crumple to the ground, blood trickling out of the savior's dying mouth. Bewildered, Piccolo whipped around, starting to say, "God damna-," before he was abruptly cut off and killed by a powerful, point-blank, blast to the face, of a lavender hue. Once the plentiful amount of smoke had cleared, Piccolo's headless and lifeless body dropped to the ground, defeated. "Weaklings. My brother could have been a powerful warrior, but these people changed him too much to be saved. Pity."

Injured, but still very much alive, Raditz walked slowly back towards his now-broken space pod, grabbing the boy off of the ground and slapping him awake. "H-Huh...? ...Daddy?! Daddy! I want my daddy! Waaaah!" He began to cry immediately. Raditz, however, merely smiled, turning him around to look at his now-dead father. "See that? There's your daddy, you little brat. He's dead, and you're about to join him."

Before the boy could speak once more, Raditz punched him hard enough to break his skull, tossing him over to lay on top of his father. A dark wind blew, to signify the deaths of three warriors. "Now. I'll need to have that Earth woman repair my space pod. While she does so, I'll do what Kakarot failed to do..." Hoisting his space pod into his arms, the fighter made his way to the same island he found his now-fallen brother on.

Episode 2: The Conqueror

The defeat of his little brother and his ally secured, Raditz made his way to the island he was on a few hours ago, only to find that it was evacuated, except for the old man and his turtle. Angrily, Raditz landed, boots creating craters in the sand."Where did the woman go," he demanded. He set the space pod down angrily, stepping to and towering over the old hermit. "She's gone, back to Capsule Corporation. I told them to leave. I sensed you heading this way," explained the hermit, his turtle quickly retreating to the water, panicked. "Well, for wasting my time, you're going to have to die as well! But before I kill you, do tell me where Capsule Corporation is. I'll find it eventually, anyway," said Raditz, grabbing the old man's orange shirt.

"It's in West City, west of here," said the hermit sadly, before Raditz grinned, and blasted the old man through the chest, leaving his lifeless body to be slowly washed away by the waves. "Damn this planet." A few hours later, Raditz had finally found Capsule Corp., prompting him to throw his space pod through the roof, crashing down through the building and killing some workers. It landed conveniently in front of the woman he was looking for. As he lowered into the building through the hole he created in the ceiling, he reveled in the terrified looks on all of the worker's faces, especially the blue-haired woman's.

"Hello again, Earth woman. I need you to fix my space pod, or I level this entire damn city," Raditz ordered. The woman stood there for a second, silent, before saying, "Fine, you monster. I'll do it! Just leave these people alone!" Raditz nodded his head, though he was lying, but the woman couldn't tell. Immediately, she got to work on the pod, informing Raditz that it would take a week. Just enough time to conquer the planet.

And that he did. In a week's time, Raditz had terminated every single living being on this planet, except for the woman and the workers she had reparing his pod, as well as the entire city she was conducting it in. Upon his return, the pod was in perfect shape once again. He was quite surprised, to say the least. He wondered how she found out how to repair alien technology. "There, your damn pod is done...now can you leave our planet in peace," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Good work, weakling. But unfortunately, no. Your planet will be sold to the emperor of the universe, Lord Frieza. Meaning, you and this entire city have to die."

Before he gave her time to reply, he hopped in his space pod, flying the spherical device to a few hundred feet in the sky. "Conquering this planet was a breeze. It just angers me to no end that my weakling brother failed. But whatever, time to annihilate this city. With that, Raditz spread both palms of his hands open wide, facing downwards. A destructive, lavender-hued manifestation of energy formed below each palm, lightning crackling around Raditz's entire being. "Say goodbye! DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Both manifestations launched downwards at the large city at terrifying speeds, which, upon hitting the ground, nuked the entire city to oblivion, killing everyone, including the workers.

A devious smile forming on Raditz's visage, he climbed back into his space pod, which he had stopped in mid-air, and flew away at high speeds, soon leaving the Earth's atmosphere and entering the vast expanse of space from which he arrived. Reaching a hand up, he pressed a button on his scouter, and began to speak. "The Earth has been ridden of any and all life forms. I had to do it myself, as my brother, Kakarot, failed. He had to die as well. It is ready to be sold," he said, to one of Lord Frieza's men, who managed the selling of planets.

"Affirmative. Please report back to Space Station 0291 to receive your payment, Raditz. Over." The voice hung up, and Raditz raced through the ocean of space in silence, headed towards the space station...

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. 04: Tyrant

Episode 1: Space Station

The vast expanse of outer space rushing by the singular window of his pod, Raditz was on his way to Lord Frieza's space station, leaving behind the planet he had just conquered. The planet he had to slay his brother on.

But did he care? Not at all. The Saiyans were called a race of cold, ruthless warriors for a reason. His rations now depleted, he merely shut his eyes as his pod raced through the galaxy, before at long last, his ship docked at the bay near the back of the main Frieza Force space station. He sighed, exiting his pod locking it with a peculiar-looking remote.

Travelling through the station was a hassle, as it was absolutely huge! Raditz questioned how anyone could ever find their way through this maze, but shrugged the thought away. After minutes of searching, Raditz came upon the room that hosted the man he was sent to meet, to collect his payment for conquering Earth.

"Ah, Raditz, you've finally made it," Mori, the dealer, said as Raditz entered the room through the automatic door. "I have all the money right here. And, there is something else I must tell you..." Raditz snatched the satchel of money from the man, before heading to leave. "What is it?"

Mori gulped nervously, reaching a scaly, green hand up to clear his throat. "Lord Frieza would like to meet you, personally. He is w-waiting in his chambers for you," he said, nervously. Now this peaked Raditz' interest.

"Lord Frieza wants to meet with me, personally? Very interesting indeed, Moron," he said, purposefully saying Mori's name incorrectly, to which Mori responded, "I-It's Mori...and yes, he didn't tell me what for, but he wishes to see you. I'd go as soon as possible, to avoid his anger." Raditz grunted. "Of course I wouldn't be late. I'd rather not die today." And with that, he exited the room, money now in his pocket, heading towards Frieza's chambers.

* * *

As Raditz made his way to Frieza's private quarters, he stumbled upon the one and only Captain Ginyu, of the illustrious Ginyu Force, the most elite of Frieza's forces. The captain's face bore a look of disgust, as if appalled by how low-rank Raditz was in Frieza's forces.

"Hello there, Raditz! What brings you back here? Finally conquer a planet on your own, or did you get the Prince to help you? Haha!" Ginyu knew how to get under Raditz' skin, yet the Saiyan kept a calm, yet annoyed look about him "Hello there, Raditz! What brings you back here? Finally conquer a planet on your own, or did you get the Prince to help you? Haha!" Ginyu knew how to get under Raditz' skin, yet the Saiyan kept a calm, yet annoyed look about him. "I did, actually, a dump known as Earth. I found my brother there, and killed him. And his son." Ginyu whistled. "How cold, Raditz." Raditz quickly responded, "Don't give me that shit, Ginyu, you've done far worse things than I have."

The captain merely chuckled, before looking Raditz in the eyes. "You're right, I have. I've also done far better things than you'll ever do, you monkey." Now that almost made Raditz want to kill this man, but he, admittedly, knew that Ginyu was far stronger than him. "Whatever. Out of my way," the Saiyan retorted, shoving past him and heading to the Galactic Emperor himself. As Raditz walked by, Ginyu looked at him smugly, knowing that he had again defeated this Saiyan's pride.

* * *

Episode 2: The Galactic Emperor

Raditz was nearly at Frieza's chambers. It took him a bit, yet again, to find the location, but once he did, he flew his way through the base, as it was obviously faster than walking. He didn't have to worry about running into anyone since it was practically empty on this side of the station. Upon reaching the large doors to Frieza's chambers, Raditz straightened himself up, as to be presentable in front of the lord of the universe. The large doors swung open automatically, prompting Raditz to slowly walk in, his footsteps reverberating throughout the room.

"Lord Frieza. You are in need of my company," asked Raditz, who kept his calm, even though he's only met Frieza once or twice before. The emperor turned slowly around on his floating pod, an expressionless face about him. He looked Raditz over, before hopping out of his pod.

He looked Raditz over, before hopping out of his pod

"Ah, yes, Raditz, I've been looking for you. I have something very important to inform you of, and I'm only going to say it once. Do you understand?" The Frost Demon stared coldly at Raditz, still looking bored, but if one were to look very closely, you could almost see a sadistic smirk forming.

"Wh-What is it, Lord Frieza?" Raditz was nervous, of course, but he dared not show it. Frieza began walking towards the Saiyan warrior, his tail swaying to and fro behind him. "I am giving you a promotion, Saiyan. You are now an Eradicator in my forces. You will now go to every planet you deem profitable and conquer it for me. Do you understand," the Frost Demon explained, now looking up at his warrior.

Raditz quickly nodded his head, "Yes, I understand. I-I am humbled and grateful for this gesture, my liege." Frieza chuckled quietly, almost beneath his breath. "Yes, now go on. Go conquer a planet." And with that, Raditz bowed to his lord, before abruptly exiting his chambers, not speaking until he reached his pod to go search out a planet.

Only a few moments later. Captain Ginyu enters Frieza's chambers. "Lord Frieza. The Ginyu Force is ready to pursue Raditz to whatever planet he may happen upon," he said, hands clasped behind his back and his expression serious.

"Good, very good," hissed Frieza, the faint sadistic smile from earlier finally blooming. "Even a weakling like him is a threat to us." Ginyu cleared his throat. "But Lord Frieza, if I might add...why not just kill him? Both you and I can easily dispose of him, why go to the trouble of toying with him?"

Frieza usually dislikes being questioned, but this time, he merely kept smiling. "It's nothing, really. I just like the thought of putting that arrogant monkey through Hell."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Writer Note

_**Hello, everyone, it's Wind_Chris here! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, and if you aren't, that's perfectly fine. From here on out, things are going to get better (or atleast I hope), but the chapters may take a slight bit longer to come out, just as Chapter 4 did. You also might have noticed that Chapter 4 was shorter than the others. Well, I just didn't think it needed anything else added to it!**_

 _ **Like always, if you have anything to say at all, be it feedback, and stuff like that, write a review of message me! I'll happily take any suggestions you have. So, Chapter 5 is coming soon (possibly tomorrow or the next day), and it's going to have some interesting stuff in it! Look forward to it!**_


End file.
